Real, Fake, and Possible
by NewVoice
Summary: All Harry could think about as he got into bed and drifted to sleep was the jealous look on his best friends face and Hermione’s blush. CHAPTER STORY. SET DURING 6TH MOVIE!


**A/N Yay new story! 5 second dance party! This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter story so please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong :D**

**~Caitii**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except copies of the books and movies. And some doubles of the books.**

**

* * *

****Real, Fake and Possible**

**Chapter 1- Evening talks and Interruptions**

"It is absolutely sickening, them going around the castle snogging each other. No consideration for others people. Maybe they don't realize it, but the whole school doesn't need to witness them and their public displays of affection." Hermione complained as she and Harry walked through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry towards the Astronomy tower, their usual spot.

"Right. Completely disgraceful." Harry agreed dutifully. This is how their talks usually went. Hermione complained and cried, while Harry agreed and comforted. The frigid November evening air bit at the duo's faces as they passed a window. Soft light from the current sunset lit up the empty corridors. Snowflakes were gently falling outside. It all would have been very relaxing, if Hermione hadn't still been ranting.

"Everywhere I go I see _Won-Won_ and _Lav-Lav_." She spat out their names.

"He doesn't call her Lav-Lav." Harry corrected. Hermione gave him a disbelieving look. "Sorry. I mean how disgusting. Vomit-inducing." He grinned at Hermione causing her to laugh.

"How are things going with Ginny?" Hermione asked, catching Harry off guard. They had just started climbing up the stairs and Harry stumbled slightly. His hand flew out to grab the banister and he caught himself before he went tumbling down.

"Same. Do you know anything about her and Dean fighting again?" Harry asked, hopefully. He knew Ginny and Deans relationship had been getting rocky.

"As far as I know they've worked everything out." Hermione answered sympathetically as she opened the door to the tower.

"Brilliant." Harry sighed. Hermione gave him a comforting hug. The two sat down in their usual spot and were silent, searching for something to say.

"What does he see in her?" Hermione whispered. Her voice cracked slightly. Harry saw tears starting to slide down her face.

"I dunno. We always knew he was a bit of an idiot." Harry told her. She chuckled slightly and put her head on his shoulder.

"Am I not pretty enough? Or does he actually hate me? What make's Lavender so special?"

" He doesn't hate you. He's just...confused. Lavender is what he thinks he wants. And your plenty pretty Hermione. Beautiful even." Harry tried his best to make his friend feel better.

"Your incredible Harry. Ginny's blind not to see it." Hermione said. Harry didn't respond but put his arm around her. The two slipped into a comfortable silence while the light from the sunset went out and was replaced with darkness and moonlight.

"Come on Won-Won, hurry up!" An annoyingly perky voice pierced through the silence Harry and Hermione had been basking in.

"Bloody hell." Hermione groaned as the door to the astronomy tower opened revealing the silhouettes of two people.

"Oh? Is someone in here?" Said a confused male voice.

"It's just us Ron." Harry said into the darkness. The two figures moved forward into view.

Ron and Lavender stood in a patch of moonlight that was streaming through a window. Harry was suddenly very aware of the fact Hermione's head was on his shoulder and his arm was around her waist. By the look on Ron's face, this fact didn't go unnoticed.

"What're you two doing up here?" Ron asked, sounding subtly angry.

"That's none of your business now, is it?" Hermione snapped.

"You two can continue whatever you were doing." Lavender cut-it. "We can just go somewhere else. Come one Ron." She tugged at Ron's hand and started towards the door.

"Don't bother." Harry said getting up. "We were going anyway." He helped Hermione up and the two walked past the couple and out the door before the exchange could become anymore awkward.

"Thank God we got out." Hermione sighed in relief as soon as the door behind them was closed. "She couldn't wait to be alone with him. As soon as she saw us she wanted to leave. That…poodle!"

"Calm down." Harry laughed. "I thought you would be happy. I haven't seen him that jealous since fourth year."

"That was odd wasn't it?" A faint blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks. "I mean there no reason for him be jealous. It's not as if there is anything going on between…us." Her blush got deeper.

"Yeah." Harry laughed nervously. Subconsciously, both quickened their pace and arrived at the portrait hole in half the time it took them to get to the astronomy tower.

"Moonstones." Harry and Hermione said at the same time. The portrait of the fat lady swung forward to emit them.

"Well…good-night then." Harry said awkwardly, moving slowly towards the stairs leading to the boys dormitories.

"Night Harry." Hermione walked towards the girls staircase and disappeared in the passage.

Harry continued up to his own room alone and got ready for bed. The dormitory was empty thanks to it being so early in the evening, but Harry didn't really register the fact. All he could think about as he got into bed and drifted to sleep was the jealous look on his best friends face and Hermione's blush.

* * *

**A/N Reviews=love :D**


End file.
